


Selbsterfahrung

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Streckbank, Tatort Münster, kind of dub/con at the beginning? maybe?, ups ich bin in ein Fandom gefallen und komm nicht mehr raus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Um etwas zu beurteilen, benötigt es Selbsterfahrung. Findet Professor Boerne. Das kann dann auch manchmal anders ausgehen, als er denkt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Selbsterfahrung

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“ Kriminalhauptkommissar Frank Thiel starrte fassungslos auf die absurde Szene, die sich ihm bot. Eigentlich hatte er nur schnell einen Abstecher in die Rechtsmedizin machen wollen, um vor Dienstschluss eine Tasse von Boernes Kaffee zu schnorren (die Plörre aus dem Präsidium verstieß seinen Ansichten nach ganz klar gegen die Genfer Konvention), doch sämtliche Gedanken an Röstaromen und einen Klecks Sahne waren jetzt aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Silke Haller stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüften. „Sie wollten doch eine Expertenmeinung, oder?“ Auch Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne hob missbilligend den Kopf. „Also wirklich, Thiel… Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie die feinsinnigen Methoden begreifen, derer sich die Rechtsmedizin bisweilen bedient. Dennoch wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie meine Konzentration hier nicht stören und uns weitermachen lassen. Ein wenig fester, Alberich, bitte.“ Die Rechtsmedizinerin beugte sich nach vorne und zog die Kurbel ein Stückchen an, woraufhin Boerne kurz das Gesicht verzog. „Ja, genau so müsste es gewesen sein. Der Wert der Selbsterfahrung darf niemals unterschätzt werden, Alberich!“

Thiel trat näher und schnaubte. „Ich weiß ja, dass wir mit dem Fall auf der Stelle treten, aber ist eine Streckbank in der Rechtsmedizin nicht ein wenig…fehl am Platz?“

Boerne schürzte die Lippen. „Mitnichten, verehrter Kollege Thiel“, entgegnete er spitz. „Das Opfer wurde auf eben dieser Streckbank ermordet – keine Sorge, sämtliche Spuren wurden bereits gesichert und das Objekt gesäubert.“

Natürlich, dachte Thiel spöttisch bei sich. Keine Selbsterfahrung der Welt sollte der Grund für eine Beschmutzung von Boernes teurem Hemd sein.

„Staatsanwältin Klemm verlangt ein vernünftiges Gutachten über die Funktion dieser recht amateurhaft konstruierten Streckbank und auch der Bewegungsfreiheit, die sie zulässt – oder eben gerade nicht. In den Diensten der Wissenschaft opfere ich mich selbstverständlich mit Freuden auf“, sprach Boerne weiter. Seine Stimme klang eine Spur gepresst, weil seine Arme und Beine durch die Seile straff gestreckt waren.

„Und?“, erkundigte Thiel sich gespielt höflich und interessiert. „Lassen 'Se mich an Ihren Erkenntnissen teilhaben?“ Silke Haller war währenddessen von ihrem kleinen Podest geklettert und schob es jetzt an seinen Platz unter ihrem Bürotisch zurück.

„Nun ja“, begann Boerne zu dozieren. „Bei dieser Streckbank handelt es sich um ein handelsübliches Modell, wie man es in jedem dieser Etablissements finden kann.“ Thiel grinste. War sich Boerne etwa zu fein dafür, das Wort ‚Bordell‘ in den Mund zu nehmen? „Die Hand. Und Fußfesseln sind aus Leder und innen gepolstert, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Die Kurbel lässt sich mit der Hand verstellen, und die Seile sind aus Bambus. Gute, wenn auch nicht überragende Qualität, alles in allem. Hilft natürlich alles nichts, wenn man darauf stranguliert wird.“

„Tja“, machte Thiel und spazierte um den gestreckt daliegenden Boerne herum. „Und für diese bahnbrechende Entdeckung war das hier wirklich notwendig?“ Er fasste den Professor scharf ins Auge. „Oder wollten Sie’s einfach mal ausprobieren?“

Boerne schnalzte empört mit der Zunge, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Röte seine Wangen überflog. „Also wirklich, ich verbitte mir solche Unterstellungen, Thiel! Das hier hat rein wissenschaftlich-empirischen Hintergrund, so viel kann ich Ihnen versichern. Aber natürlich spaziert Ihre Fantasie wieder mal in die Gosse.“ Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. „Alberich? Alberich! Sie können mich jetzt losmachen.“

„Da können Sie lange rufen“, lachte Thiel, die Hände in den Jackentaschen. „Frau Haller ist vor zehn Minuten nach Hause gegangen.“

„Na dann machen eben Sie mich los, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne ungeduldig. „Sie müssen einfach die Kurbel lösen und dann die Manschetten öffnen.“ Als Thiel sich nicht rührte, hob er die Augenbrauen. „Worauf warten Sie denn? Machen Sie mich los!“ Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte zog er ein wenig an den Fesseln. „Mein Hemd knittert, wenn ich zu lange so daliege. Das ist nicht dieses bügelfreie made-in-China-Zeug, das sie immer tragen, Thiel!“

Thiel grinste. Es war zur Abwechslung auch mal ganz schön, am längeren Heben zu sitzen. Es hatte was. „Sagen Sie ‚bitte‘, Boerne“, forderte er ihn feixend auf.

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht kindisch, Thiel. Machen Sie mich einfach los, na, wird’s bald?“  
„Nur, wenn Sie ‚bitte‘ sagen“, wiederholte Thiel und hob die Schultern. „Ohne das Zauberwort kann ich da leider nichts machen, wissen ‘Se?“

Der Anblick des Professors, der jetzt abermals vergebens an den Fesseln zerrte, ließ etwas Verborgenes, Dunkles in ihm emporsteigen. Merkwürdige Gedanken kamen ihm, wie etwa die Tatsache, dass sie vollkommen allein in der Rechtsmedizin waren, oder dass Boernes Hemd aufgeknöpft viel besser aussehen könnte. Solche Dinge hatte er noch nie zuvor gedacht…oder? Ihm kamen Träume in den Sinn, geträumt in Nächten, wo die Hitze wie eine Glocke über Münster lag…Träume, die er sich zu vergessen geschworen hatte…

„Thiel, verdammt noch mal!“ Boerne klang jetzt verärgert. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich noch zu tun, also lassen Sie den Blödsinn und machen Sie mich jetzt los.“ Er verzog den Mund, als schmeckte er etwas Saures. „Bitte“, setzte er dann ironisch hinzu. Dieses Gefühl, nichts zu seiner Befreiung tun zu können, behagte ihm gar nicht.

Thiel, der ihn weiter gemächlich umrundete, lachte leise. „Und wenn nicht?“

„Dann…dann…das ist Freiheitsberaubung!“, stotterte Boerne. Thiels Verhalten schien seine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten zu beeinträchtigen. „Kommen Sie schon, Thiel! Ich spendiere Ihnen auch einen Kastenvon Ihrem grässlichen Bier!“

Thiel hielt an. Er befand sich am Kopfende der Streckbank und beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine kleine Schweißperle von Boernes Schläfe in seinen Haaransatz kroch. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf, bis seine Lippen fast Boernes Ohr berührten. „Das reicht nicht“, flüsterte er. Er sah, wie den sonst so kontrollierten Rechtsmediziner ein Schauer durchlief.

„Aber…ich verstehe nicht“, Boernes Stimme klang belegt, „Was wollen Sie denn von mir?“ Als sich Thiels große Hände auf seine Schultern legten, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Natürlich, er kannte Thiel seit Jahren, sie waren auch so etwas wie Freunde, und er war sich sicher, dass der Kommissar kein wahnsinniger Mörder war, aber in seiner momentanen Position kam er nicht umhin, sich entsetzlich verwundbar zu fühlen.

Thiels Hände strichen über Boernes Schultern und die gestreckten Oberarme und krochen dann weiter nach unten, um auf seiner Brust liegen zu bleiben. Das Hemd unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich glatt und seidig an. Frisch gestärkt, natürlich. Der Herzschlag des Professors raste, was sowohl Positives als auch Negatives bedeuten konnte. „Machen Sie mich los, Thiel, bitte“, sagte er abermals. Ein sachtes Beben hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

Doch in Thiel war etwas erwacht, etwas, dem er jetzt einfach nachgeben wollte. Und wenn er die Anzeichen richtig deutete, hatte der Professor nicht halb so viel dagegen, wie es den Anschein haben mochte. Er nahm seine Hände von Boernes Brust und verließ seine Position am Kopfende der Bank. Schließlich wollte er sein Gesicht richtig herum sehen. Grinsend trat er an Boernes Seite und machte sich daran, ganz langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Thiel, ich weiß nicht, was in Sie gefahren ist und was Sie da vorhaben, aber ich möchte Sie nochmals nachdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mich losmachen sollen!“ Boerne hatte anscheinend seine Stimme und zumindest einen Teil seiner üblichen Forschheit wiedergewonnen. Der Kommissar ließ sich jedoch in seinem Tun nicht beirren. Er merkte, dass Boerne jedes Mal, wenn seine Fingerspitzen ihn berührten, ein winziges, nur für geschulte Augen wahrnehmbares Zucken durchlief. „Entspannen Sie sich doch mal ‘n bisschen, Professor“, meinte er beiläufig. Er zog Boerne das Hemd aus der Hose und öffnete auch die letzten beiden Knöpfe. „Betrachten Sie das einfach als Teil Ihrer Selbsterfahrung, hm?“

Boerne wusste weder ein noch aus. Er hasste nichts mehr, als sich hilflos zu fühlen und eine Situation nicht kontrollieren zu können. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der Oberwasser hatte und allen anderen einen Schritt voraus war, doch jetzt und hier konnte er absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass Thiel sein offenes Hemd beiseiteschob und seine nackte Brust entblößte. Es war nicht so sehr das Szenario, das ihm Unwohlsein bescherte – dieses hatte seine Fantasie schon häufiger in allen Varianten durchgespielt und Thiel war in jedem einzelnen vorgekommen, aber daran dachte er jetzt lieber nicht – sondern die Frage, was Thiel hier bezwecken wollte. Er merkte, dass zwei eisblaue Augen ihn scharf beobachteten, und riss sich am Riemen. „Ich bin vollkommen entspannt“, zischte er. „Noch entspannter wäre ich allerdings, wenn ich frei und wieder vollständig angekleidet wäre.“

Thiel lachte. „Macht Ihnen das bisschen Kontrollverlust so viel Angst, Professorchen?“

„Bitte?“ Boerne schnaubte. „Das hier ist wohl mehr als ein bisschen Kontrollverlust. Außerdem kann ich mit so etwas aufgrund meines geschulten Geistes hervorragend umgehen. Ich habe keine Angst.“

„Nja dann“, machte Thiel, und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Boerne erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, „dann haben Sie ja sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich weitermache.“ Seine Hand legte sich auf Boernes Bauch, und dieser konnte ein überraschtes Luftholen nicht verhindern. „Weiter…? Womit denn weiter?“ Die Hand begann, sanfte große Kreise zu ziehen. Sie wanderte über Boernes Flanken, seine Schultern, sein Schlüsselbein und erreichte schließlich seine Brustwarzen. Thiel sah, wie sich Boerne anspannte und die Augen zusammenkniff, als er seine zweite Hand dazu nahm und leicht über dessen Brustwarzen strich. „Wird das jetzt sexuelle Belästigung, Thiel? Sowas macht sich aber nicht gut im Führungszeugnis…ah!“ Thiel hatte ihn sanft, aber doch nachdrücklich in die Brustwarzen gekniffen, worauf diese sich sofort verräterisch verhärteten.

Das konnte doch gerade alles nicht wirklich passieren, dachte Boerne. Realitätsferne war ihm für gewöhnlich fremd, aber dass er hier komplett ausgeliefert auf einer Streckbank lag und Thiel ihn…ja, was eigentlich? Berührte? Belästigte? Oder – er wagte es kaum zu denken, geschweige denn zu hoffen – verführte? Letzteres konnte wohl nicht der Fall sein; es wäre Boerne neu gewesen, dass Thiel etwas für das männliche Geschlecht übrighatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn vorführen, mehr nicht.

Thiel unterdessen widmete sich weiter Boernes Brustwarzen, umkreiste und neckte sie, bis Boernes Atem schneller wurde und seine Augen eine Spur glasig. Weitere Schweißtropfen hatten sich zum ersten hinzugesellt. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, den Thiel umso mehr genoss, als dass es ihn auch nicht kalt ließ. Seine Finger wanderten über Boernes Bauch, was wieder ein Zucken auslöste. Als er sich dem Hosenbund näherte, vernahm er Boernes Stimme. „Thiel…“ Es war beinahe ein Flehen. „Nicht…bitte.“

„Was denn?“, gab der Angesprochene sich unschuldig.

„Lassen…lassen Sie uns das hier einfach vergessen, ja, Thiel?“, bat Boerne. „Sie machen mich los – bitte – und dann geht jeder seiner Wege und wir vergessen das Ganze.“

„Aber es gefällt Ihnen doch“, schmunzelte Thiel. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend beugte er sich hinunter und leckte über Boernes rechte Brustwarze. Dann nahm er sie zwischen die Zähne und knabberte daran, ganz sanft.  
So beherrscht Boerne sonst war, diese Tätigkeit löste ein so heftiges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib aus, dass er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Thiel, bitte…ich…“ Seine Wangen waren gerötet, ob vor Scham oder vor Erregung hätte er nicht sagen können. Jedes Mal, wenn er Thiels Zähne spürte, schoss ein kleiner Blitz direkt dorthin, wo sich jetzt unweigerlich etwas zu regen begann. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Er versuchte alles, um sich abzulenken, doch es half nichts.

Thiel hob jetzt seinen Kopf, ein verheißungsvolles Leuchten in seinen Augen, und öffnete rasch und entschlossen Boernes Hose. „Na, sieh mal einer an…“, meinte er grinsend. „So…entgegenkommend kenn ich Sie ja gar nicht.“

Gedemütigt wandte Boerne den Blick ab. „Haben Sie erreicht, was Sie wollten? Dann können wir das ja beenden“, sagte er ohne die Schärfe, die er eigentlich hatte erreichen wollen.

„Mja“, machte Thiel nachdenklich, „noch habe ich nicht alles erreicht. Aber vielleicht hilft das dabei.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er Boernes Hose ein Stück nach unten und streifte dabei wie zufällig seine nur mehr von einer Boxershort verhüllte Härte.

Es gab durchaus Dinge, die ein Mann verhindern konnte, aber bei dieser Berührung mit den Hüften nach oben zu zucken, konnte Boerne eben nicht verhindern. Als er sich Thiel zuwandte, las er in seinem Blick Dinge, die er niemals dort zu finden geglaubt hatte: animalische Lust, Zuneigung, Vertrauen. Konnte es denn sein, dass Thiel ebenso erregt war, wie er selbst?  
„Gott, wie lange ich sowas schon mit dir tun wollte“, hörte er Thiel murmeln. „Sag mir, dass du es willst und ich weitermachen soll, Boerne.“

„Ich…“ Boerne war ratlos. Sein umnebeltes Gehirn konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, klein beizugeben. Gleichzeitig fühlte er etwas Warmes in seinem Schritt. „Thiel!“

Der Kommissar hatte sich erneut hinuntergebeugt und seinen Mund auf Boernes Schaft gedrückt. „Gib’s zu, Boerne“, seine Stimme klang rau, „gib‘s zu, dass dich das hier verdammt geil macht, und dann sorg ich dafür, dass du Sterne siehst.“

„Und…wenn nicht?“, gab sich Boerne noch einmal großspurig.

„Dann sorg ich dafür, dass dieser Zustand hier“, Thiel umschloss Boernes Schaft durch die Boxershort mit seinen Fingern, „die ganze Nacht dauert.“

Boerne wand sich, soweit sein gefesselter Zustand dies zuließ. Er sah in Thiels Grinsen, dass dieser es genoss, ihn zu quälen, und schließlich zerbrach sein Widerstand. „Mach weiter, Thiel.“

„Das war aber nicht sehr freundlich.“ Tastende Finger, geduldig, fordernd.

„Aah…ist ja schon gut! Es macht mich geil und ich will es, bitte!“

„Und was willst du?“

Rote Wangen, hektisches Atmen. „Benutz deinen Mund, irgendwas, bitte…“

Endlich beschloss Thiel, dass er Boerne genug auf die Folter gespannt hatte. Er zog ihm die Boxershort hinunter und nahm Boernes Härte in den Mund. Bei dem Gefühl von feuchten, warmen Lippen verdrehten sich Boernes Augen nach hinten und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Ihm war egal, was Thiel von ihm dachte, ihm war alles egal, es zählte nur noch das Pulsieren in seiner Mitte, die Reibung an seinem Schaft und ein tastender Finger, der sich zwischen seine Hinterbacken schlich. Der Finger tastete, massierte behutsam, drang schließlich ein und traf einen Punkt, der Boerne im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Sterne sehen ließ. „Verdammt…Thiel!“ Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Thiel spürte, wie Boerne jeden Muskel anspannte und dann mit einem lauten, fast schluchzenden Schrei in seinen Mund kam. Danach lag er schwer atmend da, die Augen halb geschlossen, das Haar zerzaust. Thiel zog ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die Mundwinkel sauber.

Sie sahen sich an. Stille kehrte ein in der Rechtsmedizin.

_„Thiel?“_

_„Sag mal, weißt du, wie spät es ist?“_

_„irgendwo ist immer gerade Morgen, Thiel. Ich…“_

_„Was ist denn?“_

_„Ich wollte nur fragen…ob wir das mal wiederholen können, das mit…naja…“_

_„Hast du die Streckbank noch?“_

_„Nein….“_

_„Dann wird’s ein Seil auch tun. Vaddern hat immer welche im Kofferraum vom Taxi. Und jetzt komm ins Bett.“_

_„Gute Nacht, Thiel. Ich…ich liebe dich.“_

_„Nacht, Boerne. Ich dich auch.“_


End file.
